Quando se precisa de um descanso
by CamyMJ
Summary: Gina Weasley precisa servir de babá a Draco e Harry, que estão infiltrados numa missão no mundo trouxa. Por causa da falta de profissionalismo dos dois, ela precisa deixar seus afazeres de lado para lidar com a equipe do time Flash. De início isso a deixa mal-humorada, porém logo ela percebe que tem muito em comum com Caitlin Snow e aproveita o máximo que pode essa viagem.


**Rating:** Livre

 **Par:** CaitlinxGina

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como The Flash e seus personagens tampouco são de minha autoria; eu apenas estou usando a fanfic como meio de entretenimento. Eu não recebo dinheiro nenhum com esta história.

 **Notas:** Olá!

Esta fanfic faz parte do desafio de crackship que eu e a Alice organizamos. Ironicamente, eu estou postando no último minuto possível. Isso aqui na verdade é uma side-fic de uma Drarry que eu planejo postar no fim do ano, que é ambientada no universo de The Flash e tem o Julian como sendo o Draco. Espero que aprovem esta história curta. Sem Orange porque eu não sei escrever ;)

 **Quando se precisa de um descanso**

 **Capítulo Único**

Às vezes, ela se perguntava como fora parar ali: de gerente da seção de Cooperação Internacional a babá. Gina observou com impaciência o lugar em que aparatara e ajeitou o cabelo antes de seguir a passos firmes para o prédio em que Harry e Draco estavam. Eles pareciam crianças!

Não viu nenhuma campainha naquele lugar, por isso bateu na porta e tentou disfarçar a própria irritação. Esperou por dois minutos e entrou. Caminhou pelos corredores sentindo que eram todos iguais e fez o possível para não pensar no trabalho que teve que delegar a Friga no início da manhã. Não que Friga não fosse uma boa funcionária, porém resolver problemas com os Búlgaros era uma tarefa delicada e Gina não sabia se ela tinha a firmeza necessária para isso.

Pulou de susto ao ver um homem de cabelos compridos, vestido como um adolescente, quase esbarrar nela. Ele arregalou os olhos, assustado.

— Finalmente! — exclamou Gina. — Estou andando a esmo há horas aqui. Me leve até Julian e Harold, por favor.

— Hã… E você é…?

— A chefe do Harold. Podemos ir logo?

— Claro, claro. Eu sou Cisco, à propósito. Por aqui.

Ele tentou fazer um ou outro comentário relativo à sua beleza, porém Gina o ignorou e Cisco desistiu. Caminharam a passos rápidos até uma sala grande, que Gina não perdeu tempo analisando. Viu Harry e Draco discutindo (como sempre) sobre algo desnecessário e ridículo relacionado à ciência trouxa. Ao lado deles estava um homem forte com cara de menino que Gina reconheceu como sendo Barry Allen, o Flash. Ela supôs que as duas garotas ali perto fossem Caitlin e Iris. Os relatórios de Draco não eram tão incompletos quanto pareciam, afinal.

— Olhem o que eu achei vagando pelos corredores — Cisco disse assim que entraram.

— Você está com problemas, Potter.

Tiveram que dar a Harry um pseudônimo com o seu próprio sobrenome; ele era terrível em contar mentiras e pior ainda tentando se lembrar de um nome diferente do seu. Draco, por outro lado, vinha se saindo muito bem como Julian Albert.

Harry se virou confuso e engoliu em seco ao reconhecê-la. Gina estava de braços cruzados, a expressão tão irritada que poderia fazer um buraco no peito deles.

— Os dois. — Apontou para eles. — Comigo. Agora.

Eles trocaram um olhar que dizia muito e Draco abriu um sorriso amarelo.

— Companheiros, esta é Ginevra-

— Ginevra Watterblown, chefe de Harold. Prazer. Lá pra fora, vocês dois, _agora._

Barry coçou a cabeça meio constrangido e trocou um olhar com Iris. Caitlin encarou Draco (Julian), que transparecia uma mescla de irritação e medo, e tentou acalmar os ânimos.

— Prazer, eu sou Caitlin, esses são Barry, Iris e Cisco. Como você achou este lugar, exatamente?

Por um segundo, Gina a analisou dos pés à cabeça. Estava a ponto de ser mal-educada quando recuperou a calma o suficiente para não descontar sua frustração em quem não merecia.

— Chefe de Harold, lembram?

Harry se mexeu meio desconfortável.

— Bom, não exatamente minha chefe…

— Hermione me tirou do meu trabalho para servir de babá, eu sou sua chefe.

— Acordou com o pé esquerdo? — Draco resmungou.

Ela queria arrancar a cabeça dos dois. Em vez disso, saiu a passos duros esperando que eles a seguissem. Se não o fizessem, ela colocaria o lugar abaixo e depois lançaria alguns _obliviate_ para remediar a situação.

Quando estava quase do lado de fora, ouviu passos se aproximando. Os dois chegaram perto e Harry tentou ser simpático.

— Oi, Gina, que bom te ver, já-

— Não. Cala a boca. Vocês dois, quietos. Onde podemos comer alguma coisa?

Draco ajeitou os cabelos e deu de ombros.

— Tem um café aqui perto. _Jitters_. O ti-

— Ótimo. Mostre o caminho.

Em vez disso, ele segurou o braço de Harry e Gina e aparatou com os dois para um beco ao lado do bar. Gina precisou de um segundo para se equilibrar, porém Harry caiu no chão.

— Mas que merda é essa, Malfoy?

— Eu imagino que a Weasley não esteja a fim de ficar por aqui mais tempo, então pensei em acelerar o processo.

— Obrigada.

Ela saiu caminhando e entrou sozinha no café. Viu os garotos passarem pela porta pouco depois de ter feito seu pedido e não se surpreendeu ao perceber que eles estiveram brigando do lado de fora. A tensão entre os dois era absurda e Gina não sabia quem era mais idiota: Harry por não a perceber ou Malfoy por fingir que ela não existia.

— Gina, olha só-

Ergue a mão, impedindo-o de continuar.

— Eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer, Harry, muito mesmo, principalmente agora que fui selecionada para a equipe de organização da próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ainda assim, a Mione veio me pedir para vir até aqui, em outro continente, para servir de babá pra vocês dois que pelo visto não estão se comportando.

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

— Não precisamos de uma babá.

— Então por que os relatórios de vocês dois estão desleixados e vagos? E por que a investigação não está pronta ainda?

Foi Draco quem respondeu:

— Olha, a pedra filosofal apareceu, sim, por aqui, porém não foi usada por nenhum bruxo.

— Ótimo, trouxas mexendo com magia, isso é tudo o que precisamos.

Recebeu um olhar sarcástico em resposta.

— Não foi nossa ideia, Weasley, porém quando eu cheguei aqui, já não conseguia mais pegar a pedra filosofal e sumir sem causar um rebuliço entre eles e, provavelmente, expor o mundo bruxo, pois eles me perseguiriam a qualquer lugar.

— Era só aparatar até o Beco Diagonal, duvido que eles te seguiriam até lá!

— Você leu algum relatório sobre o Flash? — Draco perguntou meio irritado. — Ele é mais rápido do que qualquer magia, se me visse com a pedra daria um jeito de me achar, eu não podia correr o risco.

Gina ergueu os braços.

— Eu não me importo, não cabe a mim opinar sobre a missão de vocês. Eu estou aqui porque ela já deveria ter terminado, então alguém precisava vir apressar as duas madames que parecem ter esquecido que não estão aqui de férias.

— Hey! — Harry reclamou.

— Eu estou falando sério. Se resolvam, achem um jeito de trabalharem juntos ou os dois serão substituídos!

Draco se ergueu num pulo.

— Você não pode fazer isso!

Harry o puxou para baixo pela manga, forçando-o a se sentar de novo. O olhar de Gina era muito sério.

— Eu não, mas a Mione pode e ela vai. Esse é o primeiro e último aviso de vocês: deem um jeito em qualquer merda que tenham se envolvido e terminem os relatórios.

A garçonete trouxe o bolo de Gina e seu café. Os meninos fizeram seus pedidos e a esperaram se afastar. Harry bagunçou os cabelos e suspirou.

— Gina, eu sei que a missão está um pouco atrasada, mas nós já nos infiltramos no time Flash e estamos perto de descobrir tudo o que o Ministério quer sobre ele. Parece que não é magia mesmo, apenas alguma loucura da ciência dos trouxas.

— Não é loucura — Draco resmungou. — É matéria negra.

— Não quero saber — Gina os interrompeu. — Parem de brigar. Terminem a missão. Voltem pra casa. Se eu for chamada pra cá mais uma vez, vou levar os dois de volta comigo estuporados!

Ela falava sério. Harry engoliu em seco, nervoso, e desviou o olhar para a porta de entrada. O time Flash inteiro viera tomar um café e se dirigiram para a mesa com sorrisos nervosos. Harry cutucou Gina e Draco e apontou para eles. Draco abriu um sorriso amarelo para o toque de Caitlin em seu ombro, e Gina sentiu pena da médica.

— Então, Ginevra, todos vocês têm nomes do universo Harry Potter?

Harry abriu um sorriso constrangido e Gina revirou os olhos, negando-se a responder. Cisco se arrependeu da brincadeira quase no momento em que a fez. Iris se sentou ao lado deles e apoiou as mãos na mesa.

— Você é a chefe de Harold?

— Algo tipo isso — respondeu de forma vaga.

— O que isso significa exatamente?

Gina analisou aquelas pessoas e mexeu em seu cabelo, pensativa. Tentou controlar a raiva, porque eles não tinham culpa de Harry e Draco serem idiotas e não saberem trabalhar juntos.

— Significa que eu mando nele. E que eu sei uma coisa ou outra sobre objetos como a pedra filosofal, por exemplo.

— Uma especialista em como a matéria negra afeta objetos, então? — Caitlin perguntou.

— Não exatamente. Apesar de eu ser especialista em lidar com objetos que não se comportam como deveriam.

O comentário deixou Draco desconfortável. Ele desviou o olhar, sabendo que ela falava do diário de Tom Riddle e que a culpa era toda de seu pai.

Mudaram-se para uma mesa um pouco maior. Barry, Iris, Cisco e Caitlin também fizeram seus pedidos e esperaram que eles chegassem antes de voltarem a falar sobre o trabalho de Gina, assunto que logo mudou para o trabalho deles com meta-humanos.

— Alguns não conseguem se controlar — Caitlin explicou. — Eles acabam machucando outras pessoas sem querer. Estes nós tentamos ajudar. Outros não são pessoas muito boas e, bem…

— Esses vocês prendem — Gina concluiu.

Caitlin concordou. Harry sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando e precisou complementar aquela resposta antes que a amiga fizesse comparações com magia negra e acabasse relatando algo a Hermione que a deixasse preocupada demais.

— Mas eles nunca esquecem. Mesmo os que têm dificuldades de se controlar, eles não são possuídos e nem nada parecido.

Com um sorriso meio triste, Caitlin deu de ombros.

— A maioria não é, de qualquer forma.

Barry colocou a mão no ombro dela, assim como Iris.

— Ninguém é possuído, Caitlin — Iris sussurrou.

Gina franziu o cenho. O olhar triste que Caitlin exibia não combinava com ela, e a forma como falava de possessão a fez pensar em si mesma aos onze anos.

— Você é uma meta também?

A pergunta deixou todos desconfortáveis. Gina sentiu o olhar de Harry perfurá-la e não se incomodou nem um pouco com ele. Caitlin se encolheu na cadeira.

— Meu caso é diferente. Quando eu uso meus poderes, eu… Eu não sou bem _eu_. Eu me torno _ela._

— Ela quem?

— Nevasca. — Harry respondeu. — Ela atende pelo nome de Nevasca e gosta de congelar pessoas.

— Legal.

— Não é legal — Caitlin negou. — É bem terrível…

— Mas você não tem nenhum controle sobre seu corpo?

Devagar, Caitlin balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, depois deu de ombros.

— Mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. E eu não acho que seja um assunto pertinente.

Gina terminou seu bolo e seu café. Depois, se apoiou para trás.

— Na verdade, eu sei mais sobre isso do que sobre a pedra filosofal. Você acha que ela te possui?

Caitlin bebeu café e encarou todas as pessoas ao redor. Detestava falar sobre seus sentimentos em frente a tanta gente.

— Sim.

— Mas você se lembra de alguma coisa?

— Eu tenho alguns flashes. Eu sei de forma geral o que ela fez.

— Isso não é possessão. Quando você é possuída, uma pessoa desconhecida toma conta do seu corpo e te obriga a fazer coisas que você não controla e normalmente nem se lembra depois. Se for bem feito, você pode passar meses sem nem saber o que está acontecendo; quando não é tão bem pensado, você sabe que tem algo de errado, porém não compreende o que é e nem como impedir.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Harry e Draco encararam suas xícaras de café. Caitlin parecia surpresa. Iris ficou confusa e perguntou:

— Mas de que tipo de possessão você está falando?

— Vocês lidam com matéria negra e meta-humanos todos os dias. Acham impossível que alguém controle a mente de outra pessoa? É como vocês disseram, algumas pessoas são ruins e fazem coisas terríveis.

Barry, um pouco receoso, também se pronunciou.

— E como você sabe tanto sobre isso?

Gina deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

— É meu trabalho saber.

-##-##-##

Depois de saírem do café, Caitlin se disponibilizou a acompanhar Gina até seu hotel a fim de continuarem a conversa sobre possessão. Gina não estava planejando ficar em Central City, porém só Merlin sabia o quanto ela andava estressada e talvez caminhar numa noite fria e conversar com alguém que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre os problemas bruxos fosse uma boa maneira de relaxar.

— A verdade é que eu ainda não escolhi nenhum hotel. Então eu não sei bem pra onde nós estamos caminhando…

Caitlin abriu um sorriso meio constrangido e deu de ombros.

— Eu posso te ajudar com isso. Já acordei em alguns hotéis bem bacanas e que não cobraram muito.

— Como assim acordou?

Ela pareceu bem desconfortável ao falar sobre isso, porém respondeu depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

— Então… É essa coisa toda com a Nevasca. Quando eu sinto medo, ela aparece. E às vezes demora para ir embora, na verdade. Então eu acordo em lugares aleatórios e esses lugares às vezes são hotéis.

Podia imaginar a sensação. Às vezes, quando os pesadelos apareciam, ela ainda acordava cheia de sangue de galinha em seu dormitório em Hogwarts. Balançou um pouco o corpo, espantando os arrepios. Talvez ficar não fosse uma boa ideia, afinal.

— Interessante que ela só aparece quando você sente medo. É como um mecanismo de proteção?

— Nunca pensei dessa forma, mas mais ou menos. Ela tem poderes de gelo, como Harold falou. Nevasca consegue congelar pessoas…

— E ela mata? Quando ela toma o controle?

Caitlin pareceu pensar por muito tempo depois dessa pergunta. Gina tentou se lembrar de como se sentia quando Voldemort tomava controle do seu corpo e a obrigava a controlar o Basilisco, porém não tinha nenhuma memória desses momentos. Eram lacunas negras em suas lembranças e ela odiava pensar nisso.

— Ela já matou, muito tempo atrás. Ultimamente não. Eu tento impedi-la de sair sempre que posso.

Dito isso, Caitlin mexeu em um bracelete que usava. Gina parou de andar e estendeu a mão para ela. Levou alguns segundos para Caitlin responder ao toque, e então Gina circundou o objeto de metal com os dedos.

— Interessante. Eu morreria de medo de usar um desses.

— Isso porque seus poderes, se você tiver algum, não te tornam outra pessoa.

— Verdade. Mas ela é outra pessoa?

— Como assim?

— Ela não mata e, pelo que Julian e Harrold estavam falando lá no bar, ela já ajudou seus amigos uma ou outra vez. E ela sempre te protege, não protege?

— Ela _se_ protege.

— E não tem nada em comum entre vocês?

O modo como Caitlin a olhou disse a Gina que provavelmente existia _alguém_ em comum entre elas. Num movimento brusco, Caitlin recolheu a mão e as duas continuaram a andar.

— Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido. Eu e ela não somos a mesma pessoa.

— Eu fui possuída, Caitlin. Eu tinha onze anos, ele era um maníaco homicida que queria sugar minha energia e matar uma das pessoas que eu mais amava. Para começar, claro. Depois ele mataria o mundo inteiro. Eu te garanto que não é nada como você me descreveu.

— Você foi possuída?

— Fui. E acredite quando eu digo que ele tentou matar pessoas, pessoas com as quais eu me importava, e só não conseguiu por pura sorte. Em nenhum momento eu estive no controle ou pude impedir, ou tive flashes de memória. Eu só percebi porque acordava ensanguentada na minha cama.

Ela pareceu preocupada um momento, e então começou a rir.

— Você está usando o fato de ter o mesmo nome que Gina Weasley e me contando a história dela no segundo livro. Hilário.

— Eu odeio essa série de livros… — Gina murmurou. — Eu sei que é o que parece, mas te garanto que não estou copiando a história dela.

— Promete?

Gina sorriu.

— Prometo.

As duas andaram mais um pouco, e então Gina a cutucou com o ombro. Estava na hora de mudar um pouco de assunto, porque pensar em Voldemort e em possessão a deixara com os braços arrepiados.

— Eu posso estar me intrometendo onde não devo agora, mas você e Julian…?

Ela ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar.

— Não! … Mas talvez? Eu não sei. Ele parecia interessado antes de Harold chegar aqui, mas tem alguma coisa que mudou.

— Yep, sempre acontece quando aqueles dois estão por perto. Eles orbitam um ao redor do outro desde a escola.

— Vocês foram colegas?

Gina concordou com a cabeça e depois segurou as mãos atrás das costas enquanto encarava o céu estrelado.

— Fomos, de certa forma. Eles são mais velhos, apesar de agirem como crianças.

— Não posso discordar. Julian parecia tão maduro antes de Harold aparecer.

— Eles ficam diferentes quando estão juntos, admito isso. Eu já fiz a besteira de me apaixonar por Harold também. Não deu muito certo, como você pode imaginar.

— Oh! Eu não pensei que… Você quer dizer…?

— Sim, eles são perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro desde os dezesseis anos. Não, eles não vão se resolver tão cedo porque são retardados.

— Uau…

Gina deu de ombros. Caitlin ainda parecia chocada com a informação e a bruxa resolveu ficar quieta e deixá-la absorver as novidades. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que fora fácil aceitar que Harry nunca seria completamente seu. Anos atrás ainda sonhava que casariam e teriam filhos lindos, como J. K. Rowling colocara em seus livros; hoje já sabia que não teria nada além da amizade dele e se satisfazia com isso. Harry era como um irmão, como Rony.

Hermione via Harry da mesma maneira, por isso ela tivera a estúpida ideia de mandá-lo ajudar Malfoy nessa estúpida missão sobre a pedra filosofal. Tudo começara alguns anos atrás, quando um trouxa passou a correr mais rápido do que deveria e logo depois diversos outros trouxas desenvolveram superpoderes também. Apesar de suspeito, o Ministério resolvera não se envolver porque isso não parecia ter relação com o mundo bruxo, porém a pedra filosofal, que todos pensavam ter sido destruída por Dumbledore, reaparecera; fora impossível se manter distante por mais tempo. Assim sendo, Hermione, como Ministra da Magia, mandara Draco Malfoy, Inominável, investigar. Como ele parecia estar precisando de ajuda e ela sempre fora intrometida, mandara Harry Potter, Auror, para ajudá-lo pensando que isso poderia juntar os dois e ainda agilizar a missão.

Como ela fora chamada para servir de babá, ficou claro que Hermione não poderia estar mais errada. Era como Gina sempre dizia: mantenha-se longe da vida amorosa dos seus amigos porque é capaz de você estragá-la em vez de ajeitá-la. E estava certa, como sempre.

— Ginevra?

— Oi? Desculpa, me perdi em pensamentos.

— É, você parecia estar meio longe mesmo. Eu só queria dizer que este hotel aqui é bem bom.

Estavam paradas em frente a um prédio alto, um pouco sujo, porém em boas condições. Lembrava-a um pouco do apartamento de Dean Thomas na Londres trouxa.

— Obrigada.

Ficaram em silêncio, as duas um pouco constrangidas e sem saber como prosseguir agora que haviam chegado ao seu suposto destino.

— Então, Ginevra, eu-

— Gina. Eu detesto Ginevra, nem minha mãe me chama assim. Gina está mais do que bom.

Caitlin sorriu.

— Gina. Então, Gina, você me deu muito sobre o que pensar. Eu sempre vi Nevasca como essa vilã que eu devo combater, mas…

— Talvez ela só seja a parte de você que te protege?

— É… talvez.

— Eu adoraria conhecer Nevasca.

— Acredite quando eu digo que não, você não adoraria.

Riram um pouco. Gina estendeu a mão e segurou os dedos de Caitlin entre os seus.

— Eu não consigo imaginar uma parte de você que não seja interessante, Caitlin Snow. Eu acho que Nevasca deve ser incrível.

— Você diz isso porque não a conhece.

— Mas eu me atrevo a dizer que conheci um pouco de você esta noite.

Estavam perto, olhos nos olhos. Gina não se permitia relaxar há muito tempo, e os olhos de Caitlin pareciam prometer toda a paz de que ela precisava naquele momento. Caitlin fechou os olhos, a cabeça se aproximando, e Gina se deixou levar pelo clima de romance. Não estava planejando beijar ninguém ao aparatar em Central City, porém não podia dizer que se arrependia.

O beijo de Caitlin era gentil e meio gelado (seria Nevasca?), apaixonante. Sentia-se sugada para um mundo particular em que não existia nada além dessa sensação de tranquilidade e desejo.

— Caitlin Snow, se você aceitar subir ao meu quarto, eu te prometo uma noite mágica.

As testas se tocavam, misturando suas respirações. As mãos de Gina acariciavam os cabelos de Caitlin, que apertava com força a sua cintura.

— Eu não sei…

— Você precisa disso tanto quanto eu. Só uma noite entre duas pessoas que nem sempre são elas mesmas.

Isso fez Caitlin rir e beijá-la mais uma vez, como se precisasse desse incentivo antes de tomar uma decisão a respeito daquela proposta. Gina suspirou, extasiada pelo aperto em suas costas e pelo toque suave dos cabelos dela em suas mãos. Ah, se soubesse que Caitlin seria tão doce, teria dado um jeito de beijá-la antes.

— Você soa bem convincente, Gina.

— Eu sou bem convincente. Amanhã eu já vou embora. Eu acho que nós duas estamos precisando de um pouco de paz.

— Paz? É isso que você quer?

Outro beijo, dessa vez mais intenso.

— Eu quero o que você estiver disposta a me oferecer.

— Só uma noite?

— Só uma noite. O que você acha?

Caitlin se afastou e puxou o ar com força. Depois, sorriu e ajeitou os cabelos. Gina achou-a linda.

— Eu não sei, Gina. Eu não sou o tipo de garota que faz isso. Especialmente com outras garotas.

— Nem eu. Mas eu gostei de você, Caitlin. Talvez seja porque a gente se conectou, talvez porque você está meio apaixonada pelo Julian e eu já fui muito apaixonada pelo Harold.

— Quê?

— Não sei, ok? Só o que eu sei é que você me traz uma sensação de paz que é maravilhosa.

Gina se aproximou até quase tocar seus lábios nos dela.

— Deixa eu fazer você se sentir em paz também?

— Eu acho que você já fez.

E beijaram-se de novo.


End file.
